Montana State University proposes the development of a Montana Health Sciences Library Network. The purpose of the network would be to make health science information which is currently available at Montana State University, the Montana State Library, the Hospital Libraries, the Regional Health Sciences Library and the National Library of Medicine more accessible to health providers, health educators, and medical and biomedical researchers. It is proposed that the availability of health information delivered in expeditious and economical ways would increase the quality of patient care, stimulate continued learning, improve the quality of education and promote basic and applied research in biomedicine. The plan is to accomplish these goals through a centralized and organized system for consolidation of existing resources, implementation of rapid means of communication and delivery of information, and by education of providers on how to utilize the system. The Health Sciences Library at Montana State University would serve as the center for the network. Components of the network would include the major hospital libraries, the Montana State Library, the Veterans Administration Hospital libraries, the Rocky Mountain Laboratory library and selected medical center and city/county libraries.